Kejutan
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Karena dia selalu saja memberiku kejutan. /Complete!/ Like a drabble! KaiMi


Kejutan

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: K

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Kejutan

.

.

.

Kaito selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

Kejutannya bermacam-macam, dengan banyak cara yang mampu membuat Miku terkejut. Sekaligus terpana. Selalu, selalu, selalu ada kejutan untuknya. Sejak dulu. Sejak pertama mereka berkenalan, sampai saat ini. Bukan ekspresi kesal, melainkan tawa hangat dan senyum manis tercetak di wajah Miku. Dia terlanjur menyukai segala kejutan yang Kaito berikan, dengan sedikit menganggapnya sebagai takdir. Meskipun Miku yakin, rencana yang Kaito lakukan sempurna.

-Kejutan Pertama-

Setelah kabur dari kencan buta ala anak kelas 2 SMA, Miku merogoh ponsel hijaunya. Hari masih sore, terlalu cepat untuk pulang mengingat tidak ada orang di rumah. Setelah diculik untuk mengikuti kencan buta, Miku berusaha kabur dan akhirnya berhasil. Ia tidak peduli dengan omelan Meiko, sang dalang dari kegiatan tersebut. Salahkan Luka yang meninggalkannya duluan sehingga dia berhasil diculik oleh sang dalang.

Pluk!

Miku membelalakkan mata ketika merasa ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Setelah sedikit meraba-raba, Miku tahu bahwa yang ada di kepalanya adalah sebuah topi baseball. Sedikit merasa aneh, mendapati sebuah topi jatuh. Tapi, ini milik siapa?

"Permisi, Nona."

Miku menengadah ke atas, mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai blue ocean yang penuh dengan peluh. "Bisakah kau kembalikan topi itu?"

Miku terkejut. Jadi selama ini ada orang di pohon? Di tempat dia sedang berdiri ini? Miku tersenyum.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bukankah rasanya tidak sopan jika anda tidak turun dulu, untuk mengambil topi ini?"

Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, maaf."

Setelah berhasil turun, laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kuharap kau dapat memaafkan kelancanganku tadi. Itu adalah...sebuah insiden. Aku sedang kabur."

"Kuharap kau bukan seorang tahanan." Miku memberikan topi itu. "Aku juga sama denganmu."

"Dari kencan buta-kah?" Tanyanya. Miku mengerjap. Wow. Tebakan yang benar.

Miku tertawa. "Kita bernasib sama."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Miku tersenyum. "Hatsune Miku."

"Shion Kaito. Salam kenal."

-Kejutan Kedua-

Miku memandangi nama yang tertera di papan tulis. "Apa kau yakin?"

Meiko mengangguk. "Sangat yakin."

"Menjadikanku sebagai salah satu perwakilan untuk panitia festival olahraga? Kau bahkan tidak meminta persetujuanku." Sahut Miku kesal.

"_Well_, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Lagipula yang menginginkan kau menjadi panitia bukan aku." Sahut Meiko. Miku mendelik. "Siapa?"

"Megurine Luki." Miku mendecak kesal.

"Apa dia tidak bisa menyerah?!" Erang Miku. Dirinya tahu, betapa merepotkannya adik kembar Luka yang menyukai dirinya. Mengejar-ngejarnya layaknya seorang stalker, dan baru berhenti setelah Luka turun tangan. Dan dengan menjadi panitia, memungkinkan Luki akan bertemu dengannya, lagi.

Meiko tergelak. "Santai saja!"

Miku mendengus kesal.

Grek!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Sesosok laki-laki bersurai ocean blue tersenyum kepadanya. "Miku-san, kurasa sudah saatnya kita mulai rapat."

Meiko melipat tangannya. "Wah, rupanya kalian sudah akrab! Baguslah, dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengenalkanmu dengannya. Nah, sekarang, cepat pergi."

_Kejutan yang kedua, adalah Kaito yang satu sekolah dengannya_.

-Kejutan Ketiga-

"Aku nggak mau makan makanan yang manis."

Luka mendelik. "Bukannya kau suka makanan manis?"

Miku mengangguk. "Tapi aku sedang tidak mau."

"Kau...diet?"

Miku mengerucutkan bibir. "Luka! Bukan berarti berat badanku naik! Hanya sedang nggak mau!"

Luka manggut-manggut. Tangannya meraih bola takoyaki yang masih hangat. "Sudah kuduga, gurita memang lebih bagus untukmu."

"Gurita? Untukmu saja." Ujar Miku. Langkah kakinya mendekati bangku yang ditempatinya.

Seketika, mata Miku membulat.

Sebuket bunga, yang diketahui Miku adalah marshmallow yang dirangkai seperti bunga, dengan pita berwarna biru berada di meja Miku. Miku terpaku, sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Kukira kau mau diet makan makanan manis... Yah, apa kau masih mau memakannya?" Tanya Luka. Miku tersenyum manis.

"Yah, aku sedang ingin tidak makan makanan manis. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku akan memakannya sampai habis!"

-Kejutan Keempat-

Miku menatap horor layar laptop-nya. Benda wajib bagi para mahasiswa ini memang benar-benar berpotensi membuat matanya menjadi minus. _Hell_. Terima kasih kepada Shion Kaito, yang satu kelompok dengannya, plus menjadi ketua kelompok. Berkatnya, Miku mendapatkan tugas yang menyebalkan.

Rrrrr!

Dering handphone menyita perhatian Miku. Langsung saja, Miku dapat mendengar suara yang menyebalkan.

"_Yo, Miku! Bagaimana kabarmu?_"

"Oh, baik sekali! Terima kasih atas tugas sialan darimu, aku sebentar lagi akan pakai kacamata!"

Kaito tertawa. "_Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu mengapa aku memberikanmu tugas ini._"

Krek! Sambungan telepon terputus. Miku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Kaito.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah e-mail datang ke ponsel Miku.

_From: IA_

_Hai, Miku! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Minggu depan kita akan ada ujian. Ujiannya tentang tugas yang diberikan untuk kelompok kemarin. Jangan lupa, ya!_

Miku tersenyum kecil. Bukankah dia yang diberi tugas untuk hal itu? Miku tertawa kecil.

"Dia ini! Mau menggagalkan diri sendiri, ya? BaKaito!"

-Kejutan Kelima-

Sebuah cafe di sudut pinggir kota, menjadi tempat destinasi Miku kali ini.

Sungguh, dirinya tidak ada niat untuk pergi ke manapun, dengan keinginan yang mendasar untuk bersantai-santai di rumahnya. Tapi seorang Shion Kaito meminta Miku untuk menemuinya di cafe tersebut, sambil menyuruhnya berdandan dan memakai baju bagus.

Miku akui, dia benci hal yang merepotkan. Salah satunya berdandan. Tapi yah, untuk kali ini saja dia mengalah.

Krek!

Miku memasuki cafe tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Tak ada orang di sana. Hanya ada kegelapan yang pekat. Miku berdecak.

"Kaito! Ini sama sekali nggak lucu! Keluar!" Teriak Miku.

Pats!

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Di hadapan Miku, ada banyak balon yang berkumpul, dan meletus dengan cepat. Dan saat itu juga, tampak sebuah tulisan di dinding.

WILL YOU MARY ME, DEAR?

Miku terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka, sungguh, bahwa Kaito memberikannya sebuah kejutan, yang bahkan lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Kaito keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Jadi...kurasa kau tidak pernah menyangkanya." Ujar Kaito. Miku tersenyum.

"Kau adalah orang bodoh yang pertama melakukan ini." Kaito tergelak.

"Mau bodoh atau tidak, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati," Kaito memberi jeda di ucapannya. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Miku tertawa. "Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh."

.

.

.

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mengingat semuanya. Terlalu manis untuk dikenang. Jika selama ini Kaito yang selalu memberikannya banyak kejutan, salah besar. Miku juga mempunyai kejutan.

Seperti saat ini, di hari minggu pagi berbahagia ini, Kaito membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Selama ini, aku selalu memberimu kejutan! Kau pasti kaget, kan?" Miku tersenyum.

"Ohya? Em, sebenarnya aku juga memiliki kejutan untukmu."

"Eh? Apa?"

Miku berusaha menahan tawanya. Menarik nafas dalam, Miku berbisik. "Aku hamil."

"EH?!" Pekik Kaito tidak percaya. Miku tertawa geli melihatnya.

Kejutan memang harus selalu manis, bukan?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Seperti drabble, dan ini pertama kalinya! OAO

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
